


Fighting War

by Kirkland_Bonnefoye78



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkland_Bonnefoye78/pseuds/Kirkland_Bonnefoye78
Summary: One Shot in a universe where Luffy is older.





	Fighting War

"Permission to come aboard?"

The sharp voice of the World's Greatest Swordsman echoes through the Moby, and Marco lets out a small questioning noise to his father. After receiving a barely there nod, he calls out an affirmation.

The green-haired swordsman jumped, landing neatly at the deck. Or as neatly as he can, seeing that he's wet from head to toe. 

"What do you need, brat?"

His father asks gruffly, and Marco purses his lips. Bold of this man to come here alone if he's gonna pick a fight. Roronoa Zoro bristles angrily, before huffing quietly in annoyance.

"I'm here because my Captain ordered me to be."

He looked annoyed, as if being asked that questions is an annoyance in and on itself. He crosses his arms, eyes meeting Oyaji's, no fear to be seen.

"And why would he send you here instead of protecting your islands? Or saving him, for that matter."

The swordsman ran his hand through his hair.

"He'll keep himself safe. I'm here to make sure there won't be interference?"

"We won't be interfering," Marco steps forwards threateningly, and the other First Mate snorts.

"Not you," 'idiot' went unsaid but rang loud through the sudden silence, "Captain's little brother."

There's a pause, where everyone stared at Roronoa with confused eyes.

The door of the mess hall opened, revealing a fuming Ace. He's practically vibrating with anger, fire dancing on his skin dangerously. In his hand is a crumpled paper. 

"Was anyone going to tell me that Strawhat Luffy will be executioned a few weeks from now?" He bits out, eyes flashing.

Roronoa snorts again.

"You're not going," he says sternly, arms crossed.

Ace look of defiance faltered when it settled on the green haired man. He fixed his composure, though, and met Roronoa's eyes squarely.

"The fuck I'm not," he starts, but he wa cut off.

"You. Are. Not. Going. _Ace_. Luffy will be safe. I wouldn't be here if he wasn't, but right now we need your cooperation. It will be an all out war, brat, and you. Are. Not. Allowed. There."

He says it sharply, and Ace growls.

"And why not? I'm an adult, I can make my own choices!"

"You're not a Captain, though, and the Whitebeards are not joining the crew's fight. Not for a war they have nothing to stake on," his eyes soften a bit, stepping forward to pull Ace into a hug.

"It'll be fine, little one," he says, "the fleet has his back."

"Tell me the plan?"

Ace says quietly, and the man smirks.

"I thought I'll have to tie you up in sea stone to make you listen," he said bemusedly, "just like Dadan said I should."

"She's in on this?"

Asked Ace with a frown. Roronoa nods.

"C'mon. Let's go somewhere more private."

"I'll come with you," Marco says, and Roronoa stares at his brother for a few seconds before nodding.

***  
Marco's room is one of the most private room in the Moby, second only to Pops. And like hell he'll let a rival inside his father's room. Even Roger met Pops outside of their ship, and so did Shanks. Roronoa won't be an exception.

He sat beside Ace on his bed, the younger man leaning against him slightly. Roronoa huffs in amusement, plopping down on his chair with no grace whatsoever.

"Luffy's execution is going to be used as a distraction," he starts, "for the final attack against the Celestial Dragons."

Ace purses his lips, brows furrowing.

"Sabo is in there," he mutters snapishly, and Roronoa rolls his eyes.

"Yes. Unlike you, his organization is directly involved."

Roronoa nods at him, and Marco hums thoughtfully.

"And, no. Even if the Whitebeards asked to join, Captain won't say yes. You've got islands under your protection, which means there'll be more islands for us to protect. Not enough man power to deal with it."

Ace lets out a displeased noise, but nods in agreement.

"Now, as you know, Sencho is going to be executed just like the last Pirate King. Or first, whatever. The point is its going to happen in Fuusha Village. Its kept hush hush though, cause the Marines don't want another repeat of last time.

"Anyway, Dadan will be housing Sanji and Nami, who'll be infiltrating the Marines there."

***  
A troupe of marines walked through the forest cautiously, wary of the animals said to leave there. A twig snaps somewhere behind them, and they all turned around to look.

The night was dark, and the towering trees did not help them any. One brave marine stepped forward to look. All of them were so focused in looking at whatever was in there, none of them saw their leader get replaced.

"Come on, troupe. Its probably just an animal of some sort."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

After they all start walking away, an orange hair lady walked up from the shadows. She smirked.

"See you later, Sanji-kun," she murmurs before walking away, her hips swinging.

***  
"Robin is with some of the Revolutionaries, spreading the story of the Void Century."

***  
Robin ran a hand through her hair, nodding at Sabo in thanks. In his hands are two plates of food, one of which he places near her. The younger man tilted his top hat, before plopping down beside Koala.

She picked up one of the sandwich, taking a bite before gathering the last of her papers. Sabo stopped eating, looking at his food morosely. Robin chuckles.

"Don't worry, Sabo-kun. We have time for you to finish your food first."

The man grins back, while Koala snorts.

"Not really," they both mutter, "but thanks anyway."

Sabo stands, taking the papers from her and grabbing a sandwich.

"Karasu! Come on, we've got a job to do."

Said man mumbles something, nodding in agreement. Robin giggles.

***  
"Usopp and Franky is going to bring down RedLine."

***  
"Are you ready?"

Franky cackles a Usopp laughs freely, directing Sunny's mouth right at the target.

"I'm born ready, Franky!" he cheers, firing the cannon. It hits the mountain, and it crumbles like a house of cards.

***  
"Jimbei and Brook is with Dragon, infiltrating Marijoise and freeing the slaves."

***  
Loud cheers of the slaves echoes through the mountain top as the government is over thrown. Hack and Jimbei fights back to back against the Marines, Brook and Dragon himself fighting all of the Gorosei at once.

The Revolutionaries clashed against the Marines for the final time, destroying the root of the corrupt goverent. Blood flows freely, tainting the marble floors of Pangea. Metals clashing against each other could be heard all throughout the village.

The last key opens the shackles of a slave, and it sounded a lot like freedom.

***

"And instead you're here?!?" Ace asks incredulously.

Roronoa snorts, as if he just didn't skip out the most important battles in history.

"Nah. Just making sure you're still here. I'm on my way to check on our islands, to make sure Kaido or Big Mom isn't messing with the Fleet. I've got trust in the alliance, but I don't think they can stop an emperor just yet."

The green haired man turns away slightly, and Marco hears him say, "if ever," before snorting.

"Anyway, Phoenix, Captain said you can tie Ace with sea stone, just like they did when he was younger."

With those words the man promptly left, disappearing from where he was standing.


End file.
